


主题：两位导师间有奇妙的化学反应，这是我的错觉吗？

by TheEulerConstant (Fanny1995214)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny1995214/pseuds/TheEulerConstant
Summary: 博士生Jean Grey在C大论坛八卦版发帖，吐槽令她闪瞎眼的Xavier教授和Lehnsherr教授。





	主题：两位导师间有奇妙的化学反应，这是我的错觉吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 一个沙雕的论坛体。

**欢迎来到** **C大论坛八卦版！**

**发帖、回复前请阅读版规：**

  1. **（此条适用于全论坛）所有用户必须坚持“C大才是纽约市中心”的基本原则。** [注1]
  2. **未经当事人许可，不能泄露隐私信息；除公开事件外，不能恶意发布可识别身份的信息（如姓名、电话、地址、ID等）。**
  3. **不可对匿名发帖和回复的用户进行IP追踪等人肉行为。**



**……**

* * *

**主题：两位导师间有奇妙的化学反应，这是我的错觉吗？**

**发帖人：火焰鸟**

如题。真没想到我也有上八卦版的这一天，但是最近几个月来我对自己的判断力已经产生了严重怀疑，所以必须要发这个帖子。

简单介绍一下背景信息。我是C2B2（就是前几年新成立的计算生物与生物信息研究中心 [注2]）的一名博士生，目前在研究基因调控网络异常探测的高效率算法——这个又长又复杂的题目大体上意味着我在同时做计算生物和电子工程的研究，所以三个月前，我的导师（生物科学系的，就称他Prof B好了 [注3]）表示他在算法和程序设计上力有未逮，于是有一天，在我到他办公室进行每周的例行汇报的时候，出现了一个来自电子工程系的教授，Prof E [注4]。

突然闯入的Prof E听完了我的即兴演说，欣然表示愿意和Prof B共同辅导我进行这个研究项目。开始的几个星期其实相当不错，Prof E是那种沉默寡言的类型，也不像Prof B那样总对人笑脸相迎，但他思维极其敏捷，每句话都能说到关键点，而且总有符合逻辑且新奇的创意。总之，Prof E的加入，使我的研究进展得很顺利。

我想事情是第二个月开始发生变化的。或者这么说吧，我非常迟钝地在第二个月才发现哪里不太对。

那天的例行汇报结束后，Prof B和Prof E不知怎么回事讨论起了周末早晨的合适工作地点，然后话题从“附近哪家咖啡馆还不错”跳跃到“到底是咖啡好还是茶好”（Prof E热爱咖啡，Prof B除了被逼无奈以外只喝茶），最后发展成Prof B关于“过度摄入咖啡因加速衰老”的单方面演讲。20分钟后，他们两人才发现我还在场（摊手）。

在那之后Prof B和Prof E就跟打开了大坝水闸似的，频繁地在每周汇报期间进入他们的“二人世界”，把可怜的我晾在一边。有一回Prof E去洛杉矶长滩出差了，我们只好和他视频通话。开会开到一半，Prof E的影像忽然开始晃动，紧接着他就捂住脸做痛苦状——晃动结束后Prof E滔滔不绝地抱怨会议方竟然安排与会者住进一艘轮船改造的酒店（“这玩意儿就那么漂在港口的海水里，你能相信吗！”[注5]），而Prof B的回应则是大笑着调侃前者的晕船。然后两位教授热烈地讨论起长滩的旅游景点来，完全忘记了我的存在。哼，我那张好不容易弄出来的数据分析表才讲了不到三分之一呢。

压死骆驼的最后一根稻草发生在上个星期。那一周是Prof B出去开会，而他作为会议组织者之一忙得脚不沾地，连跟我们远程通话的时间都没有，于是我第一次去了Prof E的办公室，和他讨论算法的细节问题。结束以后我偶然瞥见了办公室墙上的一张风景照，照片里是一栋非常漂亮的林间小木屋。Prof E发现我在看，就随口解释了一句：“哦，这是我父母留给我的。就在纽约州北部，开车一个半小时。”

结果你猜怎么着，周日的时候Prof B发了一条ins，文字内容是“开会归来，享受宁静的周末中”，图片中心是他的狗，背景就是Prof E那栋小木屋。如假包换，童叟无欺。

科研工作者的素养告诉我，不要随意下结论。我的直觉告诉我，这俩人之间肯定有什么。现在回想起来，从我第一次看到Prof B和Prof E坐在一起的那刻开始，他们两个就像隔空放置的带电正负极一样，不断激发着电火花。

所以拜托你们帮我品品，这到底是不是我的错觉。

#1 游客1862

啊啊啊隔壁实验技术区的大神竟然来八卦版了！沙发！！

#2 游客2647

原来太太最近在做算法类的研究啊，怪不得实验室设备操作的帖子不再更新了。

#3 一颗永流传

楼上都是哪里跑出来的书呆，重点全错。

楼主，依我看这不是你的错觉。这两个人的粉红泡泡都有整个曼哈顿岛那么大了。

#4 游客5914

未必吧。说不定两位教授就是好朋友呢。借朋友的小木屋度假，也是很可能的啊。

……

#21 易容大师

Hmmm为什么我觉得...我好像知道楼主说的是谁？

游客7552 回复 易容大师：什么什么？有知情人士吗？

游客1367 回复 易容大师：求爆料！！

……

火焰鸟 回复 易容大师：...我们私聊一下。

易容大师 回复 火焰鸟：加你好友了。

……

#22 巨型旋风

所以这两个教授是男是女？

#23 一颗永流传

这跟性别有关系吗？都7102年了，谈恋爱还分男女？

#24 掉毛在家具上需要捡

楼上不要激动啦。22楼的意思也许是，男性好友和女性好友的相处方式会不太一样？这个还是有社会学研究的佐证的。

#25 易容大师

好的确认了。楼主说的这一对，我都不知道还有这么多料，现在看来是我失察了。

再补充一件事吧，可靠消息源透露的。前一段时间理学部请了商学院的企业心理学教授讲EQ，Prof B和Prof E都去了。讲座开始前Prof E很迷茫地问：“什么是EQ？”Prof B的回答是：“不用纠结这个问题，亲爱的，反正这东西你也没有。”

游客1583 回复 易容大师：...所以重点是“亲爱的”？

游客1367 回复 易容大师：这是个反向爆料吗？感觉Prof B这句回应有点刻薄啊。

一颗永流传 回复 易容大师：我靠。所以这是E. L. 和C. X.？

易容大师 回复 一颗永流传：（扶额）对。

游客7552 回复 一颗永流传：哈哈哈哈哈天呐又一个知情人士？？？

……

#26 一颗永流传

给楼上补充一下背景信息：Prof E是电子工程系出了名的毒舌教授，说话超级直、完全不顾及别人感受那种。学生交的期末论文经常被他回复“狗屁不通的垃圾”，有一次一个研究生的演讲被他描述为“浪费了一个小时生命”，还有一次他给博士生的论文稿的评价是“学术严谨性还不如吸血鬼小说”。

所以Prof B那句话简直就是爱意满满的调侃了。

#27 游客1009

莫名觉得毒舌吐槽的Prof E还挺可爱的？

按照楼主的描述，Prof B属于和善可亲那类，又很照顾学生（从为楼主找第二个导师就能看出来）——这样的话，温柔的Prof B和高冷的Prof E感觉好配啊。

掉毛在家具上需要捡 回复 游客1009：呃，说实在的，没看出Prof E哪里可爱了。就我的个人经历来说，这种凶巴巴的人会给人带来创伤的。

游客7552 回复 掉毛在家具上需要捡：说出你的故事。

游客1009 回复 掉毛在家具上需要捡：说出你的故事。

游客1583 回复 掉毛在家具上需要捡：说出你的故事。

……

易容大师 回复 掉毛在家具上需要捡：看私信。

掉毛在家具上需要捡 回复 易容大师：哦。

掉毛在家具上需要捡 回复 易容大师：！！？？竟然是他？！？！

……

#28 火焰鸟

26楼说的事情我也有所耳闻，但是我觉得Prof E其实还好啊。他真的是有什么就说什么，不会绕弯子。而且我第一次见到他那天，根本没准备就讲了10分钟我的研究想法，最后Prof E还很和颜悦色地夸了我，说我思路清晰呢。

游客1862 回复 火焰鸟：这难道不是因为您是大神吗？过于优秀了，连毒舌教授都挑不出毛病来。

游客1583 回复 游客1862：阅读理解满分。

游客2647 回复 游客1862：阅读理解满分。

……

#29 一颗永流传

呵，楼上的例子充分定义了“爱屋及乌”。

火焰鸟 回复 一颗永流传：……我竟无法反驳。

易容大师 回复 一颗永流传：这才是阅读理解满分。

掉毛在家具上需要捡 回复 一颗永流传：天呐我要瞎了。

……

#30 石英墨镜是最好的

？？？你真的来八卦版发帖了？

不过我可能不得不赞同楼上。我是真没见过Prof E夸什么人，最多也就是不说什么难听的而已。

游客2647 回复 石英墨镜是最好的：诶？这又是一个知情人士吗？

游客7552 回复 石英墨镜是最好的：天惹好多知情人士！！难道Prof B和Prof E这一对早就是线下主流了？

火焰鸟 回复 石英墨镜是最好的：...你怎么也来围观了？

……

……

#67 火焰鸟

今天我又发现了新的迹象！此时此刻我感觉自己是个超级明亮的灯泡！

这几天不是降温了么，所以今天开会的时候Prof B和Prof E都带了旅行保温杯来。他们两个例行进入“二人世界”聊些有的没的的时候，我就观察了一下他们各自的保温杯。然后！发现了不得了的事情！这两个人用的是情！侣！杯！

Prof B的杯子上印着一小段DNA分子的示意图，写明碱基对的那种；而Prof E杯子上的图案是一段RNA分子，上面的碱基对完全是那段DNA其中一条链的转录结果！

#68 游客5932

哈哈哈哈被炸出水面了！所以这是坐实了？

#69 游客2967

我是4楼。我收回“好朋友”的论断。

#70 游客4881

竟然搞到真的了！！

#71 一颗永流传

Told you. 不过情侣杯什么的，啧啧，一股恋爱的酸臭味。

#72 易容大师

这俩人可算是确定了。暧昧得够久的了。

#73 掉毛在家具上需要捡

...... 我无话可说。Prof B怎么会看上Prof E的？

石英墨镜是最好的 回复 掉毛在家具上需要捡： 来，墨镜借你。

……

#183 游客9377

抱歉挖坟了。我知道这是两年前的旧帖，但是必须在这里转一下这个：

**【大场面】电子工程系教授在橄榄球赛现场向生物科学系教授公开求婚！！！**

刚才和 H大的橄榄球赛中场表演的时候发生了大事件！

校教职工合唱团男领唱、电子工程系的 Lehnsherr教授在一曲结束后，公开向生物科学系的Xavier教授求婚！

现在 Prof Lehnsherr正在唱情歌！

这是什么绝美爱情！ !

楼主说的Prof E和Prof B是不是就是他们！

#184 游客4721

我去一定就是吧！！楼主真是有一双发现真爱的眼睛！

#185 游客6310

刚才看到橄榄球赛那个帖子就想到两年前这个楼了！

#186 游客1225

妈呀我们当年真·搞到真的了啊！都求婚了！！

#187 游客3049

有种老母鸡看到小鸡长全羽毛的欣慰感（什么鬼

#188 游客8767

此帖必火，火前留名。

#189 游客6734

所以收藏此帖是不是能收获爱情锦鲤？？

……

~END~

[注1] 这里C大就是Columbia University啦。哥大的官方网站上写着in the city of New York，就好像生怕别人以为自己不在纽约市似的。其实哥大距离纽约市中心有100多条街。

[注2] 这个研究中心是真实存在的，全名是Center for Computational Biology and Bioinformatics。

[注3] 这里的B代指Biological Sciences，生物科学。

[注4] 这里的E代指Electrical Engineering，电子工程。

[注5] 这个停靠在港口的轮船是真实存在的。原型是停靠在Long Beach的The Queen Mary。作为酒店它真的很糟糕，不要去住。


End file.
